I'll Be There For You
by Purple Dragon Ranger
Summary: What if Daryl and Beth knew each other before the Outbreak happened? Long after the outbreak started, Daryl and Beth meet up again. Daryl promises Beth one thing, that he will always be there for her when she needs it. Beth truly needs it and is glad he made that promise and that he sticks to it.
1. I Think the Baby's Coming

A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, who you will meet within a few chapters. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.

Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.

Chapter One: I Think the Baby's Coming

Beth stood behind the cash register at the grocery store she worked at. At seventeen, the young blonde wanted to find her place in the world and the grocery store seemed like a good idea at the time. She looked up and smiled at the man who just put down a few items on the belt.

"Find everything alright Daryl?" Beth asked him as Daryl looked at her. Daryl nodded his head as she checked him out.

"How are ya doing Beth?" Daryl asked her as he handed over a twenty dollar bill to cover the ten dollar and five cents total that he owed. "How far along are ya now?"

"I'm okay. I'm twelve weeks now. Glad that morning sickness has subsided some." Beth said as she handed him his change. "How are you doing? Merle still causing trouble?"

"Mmhmm." Daryl grunted at the mention of his brother. He hated it, but Beth knew about Merle and how much trouble he could cause. "Glad that yer not gettin' sick that much anymore. Does yer daddy still think…?" Daryl trailed off as he asked her the question he hated asking each time he sees her.

"Yeah he does. Doesn't think that Jimmy would do that." Beth replied as she moved from behind register to talk with him more. "I'll have to get over it. Going to keep Jimmy away as much as I can though. Doesn't deserve to know the baby."

Beth woke up and groaned as she sat up and placed a hand on her eight and a half month swollen belly. She hadn't dreamt about that night in the store when she talked with Daryl and told him she was keeping the baby away from Jimmy as much as she could. Hearing a knock on the door, Beth looked over at it. "Come in." Beth called as the door opened to reveal Maggie.

"Hey, how are you this morning?" Maggie asked as she sat down next to her little sister and rested a hand on her stomach. Maggie couldn't help but smile as she felt the baby kick. "That group that Rick is with, the man whose son Daddy saved, is starting to appear. Let's go greet them." Beth nodded in agreement and let Maggie help her stand before changing into a pair of sweatpants and a large tank top that fit over her swollen stomach.

"I feel like a whale." Beth groaned as she walked out of her room with Maggie. Maggie chuckled before she told Beth that she looked fine. Beth heard a motorcycle come up to the house as she exited out of the house.

"This is Maggie and Beth Greene, Herschel's daughters." Rick introduced them, causing the man who rode the motorcycle to look up at them as he pulled his crossbow off.

"Beth…" The man trailed off as he took in her figure. He set his crossbow down and walked up to her and hugged her. "Yer alive." He whispered as he buried his nose into her hair, feeling her wrap her arms around him as best as she can. "How far along are ya now?"

"Eight and a half months." Beth replied as she looked up at him once the hug ended and smiled a real smile, the first time in a long time. "I'm happy to see you Daryl."

"Good to see ya too. Thought ya would've had the baby by now though." Daryl said to her as he placed a hand on her stomach, feeling it kick. "Strong like its mother. Last time I saw ya, ya were only seventeen weeks."

"Daryl, get your hand off my sister." Maggie said as the group looked confused and surprised at Daryl, Beth, and Maggie. Daryl looked up at Maggie and groaned before rolling his eyes. He had to deal with her before and never really agreed with her.

"Shut up Maggie. I really don't want to deal with ya right now. I have been wonderin' if yer sister was even alive since all this shit started." Daryl told her before moving away from Beth to go set his stuff up. Beth looked at Maggie and scowled before following Daryl.

"Daryl, don't listen to Maggie. She's stubborn like usual." Beth said as Daryl turned to look at her. "She doesn't like that I'm pregnant and that Jimmy did what he did. She finally understands at least." Beth looked up at him as she rested a hand on her stomach.

"She finally realized what really happened to ya? When did that happen?" Daryl asked her as he set his back pack down and faced her completely. Daryl placed a hand on her stomach and smiled some as he felt the baby kick.

"When I was five months. Jimmy was yelling at me and telling me that I couldn't keep the baby away from him. That it was his as well. I yelled back and said that I could do whatever I wanted since the only reason I was even having the baby was 'cause he raped me." Beth told him as Daryl grunted in anger before he grabbed a lawn chair from Glenn and set it down. Daryl helped Beth sit in the chair he had just set up before he went about setting his tent up.

"If I see him, I'm beatin' his ass." Daryl growled as he looked at Beth, watching her as she rubbed her swollen stomach gently while watching him. "No girl deserves that. 'Specially not you Beth." Beth smiled at his words and Daryl could feel himself smiling back at her.

"How is it that one girl can change Daryl? A pregnant one at that." Andrea stated as she helped Carol set up a tent for someone. Carol just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Andrea before looking over at Daryl and Beth, seeing the crossbow wielder smile some at the blonde.

"Looks like they knew each other before the world came to how we know it now." Carol said softly before she watched Daryl stand up and make his way over to Rick.

"Rick, we have to keep an eye on Beth. She's close to her due date and the asshole that's responsible for her being pregnant is here on the farm." Daryl said as Rick looked up at him before motioning to the cop to follow him over to where Beth was so he didn't leave her alone. Now that he found her and knew she was safe, Daryl never wanted to leave Beth's side.

"Alright, but we have to talk to Herschel. This is his land and Beth is his daughter Daryl. We have to respect that." Rick said as Daryl growled while he shook his head at Rick. Rick looked confused at Daryl as the man started to pace in front of him.

"Beth was beaten and raped by the boy who claimed to love her. Her pregnancy is a result of a rape. Herschel doesn't believe Beth when she says she was raped. Believing the dumbass instead. Maggie finally believes her, but too late in my opinion." Daryl said as he helped Beth stand up when she moved to stand.

"Thank you." Beth said to Daryl before she looked over at Rick. "I've known Daryl since I started working at a grocery store that he shopped at. I told him when I found out I was pregnant from the rape. He could see the bruises on my wrists from the beatings."

"Alright. We can let you stay here with us, but I really do think that you staying up in the house would be best." Rick stated as he looked from Beth to Daryl noticing how the hunter was standing close to the young blonde. "How much farther are you from your due date?"

"Two weeks. But with the way my body has been feeling, I think I'm closer than that." Beth admitted as Daryl rubbed the back of his neck.

"I need to go look for Sophia some. We can talk about where Beth sleeps after the baby is born when I get back." Daryl said before rubbing Beth's stomach some and walking away into the woods. Beth looked over at Rick and sighed.

"I suppose you want to know the exact story." Beth said before Rick shrugged his shoulders.

"You can tell me if you want to now or can wait or not tell me at all. Up to you since I do value my life and if Daryl finds out that I asked you to do something you weren't comfortable with I am positive that he will end my life." Rick said with a smile as Beth laughed lightly.

"Would probably be better if Daryl was there when I tell you. Not really comfortable talking about it. He's been my rock since I found out I was pregnant until I was seventeen weeks. He had to do something with Merle and I hadn't seen him since until now." Beth stated as she rubbed her arms slightly before walking back with Rick to the group's camp fire.

"Everyone, this is Beth. She's probably going to be staying with us once we move on from here." Rick said before introducing the group to her. She smiled and greeted everyone in turn, not noticing the glare that Shane was sending her way.

"Rick, she won't be able to come with us once she has that baby." Shane said to his friend after he pulled him aside.

"Shane, don't. It's up to her if she wants to come with us or not." Rick said as he looked over at Beth as the blonde talked to Lori and Carol. Beth had a soft smile on her face as the two women talked to her about their pregnancy. "Besides, Daryl knows her and he may want her to come with us."

"Rick, a baby will be a damn dinner bell ringing to the walkers whenever it cries!" Shane shouted as everyone in the camp looked over at them, not one of them noticing that Daryl had come back from searching for Sophia with some game over his shoulder as well.

"What the hell Shane?" Daryl asked as everyone looked at him, noticing that he was standing right behind Beth. "I could hear ya yellin' across the field by the tree line."

"Daryl, she can't come with us." Shane stated as the crossbow wielder glared at him while placing a hand on Beth's shoulder.

"The hell ya mean that she can't come with us. Beth ain't staying here." Daryl growled as Beth bit her lip while grasping onto his hand with her own.

"I mean that her baby will be a damn dinner bell for the walkers. We can't have that. We already lost people because of them. We can't lose any more." Shane stated as Beth winced slightly. She tightened her grip on Daryl's hand as the hunter shook in rage behind her.

"Beth ain't staying here. She's not stayin' with a daddy who's too stupid to realize what really happened to her and too damn blind to how she acts around a certain dumbass he's allowing to stay here." Daryl growled before he helped Beth stand up. "Beth you want me to help ya?"

"No… I'm okay for now. I'm just going to get one of my vitamins I have to take and a map that may help you find Sophia better." Beth stated before she disappeared up to the house. Daryl glared at Shane before he followed Beth up to the house.

"Hey, ignore him. Shane is a dick." Daryl said as he stood at the steps of the porch as Beth looked back at him. Her hand rested on her belly and a slight look of pain was across her face. "Beth? What's wrong?"

"Daryl… I think the baby's coming…" Beth trailed off as she whimpered in pain.


	2. Lil' Cherokee

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, who you will meet within a few chapters. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**Also I have never had a baby so I don't know how labor works, other than the fact that labor for the first time can take forever before the baby is born.**

**OH MY GOSH! You guys do not realize how happy you have made me with three reviews and three favorites and eight followers. That makes my day! Thank you all so much! If I could, I would give you all a homemade cookie!**

**Chapter Two: Lil' Cherokee**

Daryl moved quickly to Beth's side as soon as she said that she thought the baby was coming. "Come on, let's get you inside." Daryl said as he wrapped an arm around her back while placing one of her own around his shoulder. "Rick! I need your help!" Daryl shouted out to the group, causing everyone to look up and the sheriff to run to him.

"What's happening?" Rick asked as he took in the pained look of Beth's face and Daryl's concerned gaze to Beth before looking at Rick.

"Beth might have gone into labor. Get the door and get Herschel. He's the only one who can help her." Daryl grunted as Beth cried out in pain and grasped her stomach. Rick nodded his head and opened the door before shouting out to Herschel. Herschel came into the living room and moved quickly.

"Get her into her room and lay her down on the bed." Herschel ordered as he moved towards his office, calling for Patricia and Maggie that he would need their help.

"Daryl. Please, please don't leave me through this." Beth begged as Daryl led her down towards her room, pausing whenever she had asked so she could ride out the wave of pain she was feeling. Daryl helped her lay down on the bed before taking her hand into his and pressing his lips to it.

"I ain't leavin' yer side. I promise." Daryl told her as Herschel came in with Maggie and Patricia, both women carrying many towels as well as a couple of bowls of water.

"Daryl, you need to move and let us work." Maggie said as she went to go take Daryl's place at her sister's side. She frowned when Beth shook her head and squeezed Daryl's hand tightly as her face screwed up in pain and she let out a cry of pain.

"No. He's staying." Beth panted out as Herschel examined her, something they both didn't particularly enjoy at the moment but knew that it needed to be done.

"Bethy you are indeed in labor. Though it will be a while before you can start pushing, I'm afraid." Herschel stated as he looked at his youngest daughter as Jimmy came into the room.

"Get him out of here!" Beth shouted/ ordered as Daryl glared at the boy. Beth turned her head towards Daryl and squeezed his hand, causing him to look at her. "Make him leave… please… He doesn't deserve to be here."

"I have every right to be here Beth! It's my baby too!" Jimmy said as Rick grabbed him and pushed him towards the door.

"Just leave for now. Too much stress on Beth will not be good for her or her baby. You all can debate on parentage after." Rick said before he shoved the boy out of the room and closed the door.

"Thank you…" Beth groaned again as another contraction hit her. Daryl held her hand tight and whispered to her softly, saying gentle words.

"Do you remember what you said to me before I left to deal with Merle?" Daryl asked her as she looked over at him. Beth nodded her head and smiled some. "You said you had two names picked out, what are they?"

"Kenzie Rose for a girl. Damon Daryl for a boy." Beth said as she looked at Daryl's face, seeing the wonder and confusion in his eyes as she said the middle name she wanted if she had a son.

"Why Damon Daryl?" Daryl asked her as he rested his chin on his arm as he held her hand so that she could rest it on the bed. He was curious as to why she chose his name to be the middle name of her son should she have one. Beth smiled at him before crying out in pain as she was hit by another contraction. She took a deep breath and sighed as the wave of pain passed.

"Because I like the name Damon. I chose Daryl because of you. You were there for me when I first found out I was pregnant. You saw what was happening to me because of Jimmy and helped me. You helped me with my pregnancy before you left with Merle. You were there for me when I needed my family most. I can never thank you enough for that Daryl." Beth explained with a small smile as Daryl looked into her eyes with his ice-blue ones.

"You are one strange girl Beth Greene." Daryl said to her as he gave her a smile as he squeezed her hand gently. "Why don't you try to relax and get some sleep? Charge up on energy that you will need eventually." Beth nodded her head and closed her eyes falling asleep as she faced him.

Beth sat on the picnic bench outside and stared at the test that she had taken this morning. She couldn't believe it. What was she going to do now? She was going to be in college in the fall! She was suppose to go to Nashville! She can't do that now with a baby. Beth sighed and put the test in her bag just as someone sat down next to her. Beth didn't have to look over to know it was Daryl. She could smell the smoke from his cigarettes, the leather that he wore, even the grease that was on his hands from his job at the mechanic shop.

"What's wrong Greene?" Daryl asked her as Beth looked up at him finally. He saw tears in her eyes and frowned. "Did he hit you again?" Beth shook her head and pulled the positive pregnancy test out and gave it to Daryl. Daryl took the test and looked at it before looking up at Beth.

"Jimmy…. He…." Beth trailed off as she couldn't say that Jimmy had forced himself on her three months ago, making her about seven weeks pregnant.

"Did he force himself?" Daryl asked her, figuring out pretty quickly what might have happened to cause Beth's positive test. When Beth nodded Daryl growled some before putting the test down between them and pulling her close into a hug. While it was rare of him to show emotions or anything other than anger in general, Daryl could show how he felt to Beth and liked it. "Yer not alone Beth. I'll help ya the best I can."

Beth woke up a couple of hours later to see Daryl resting his head on his arm. His eyes were closed and his face was turned towards her. Beth couldn't help but smile some as she reached over with her free hand and touched his face, causing him to wake up. "Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up."

"It's alright. Did you have a good nap?" Daryl asked as he looked at her, squeezing her hand as she winced slightly. Beth hadn't noticed the pain she was feeling while she was asleep and now that she was awake, it was at the fore-front of her mind.

"Yeah… Dreamt of when I told you about the baby." Beth said softly as Daryl looked at her, his eyes soft as he remembered the day as well.

"I still mean what I said. I'll help ya any way that I can." Daryl told her softly as she smiled at him as Herschel came into the room.

"Let's see how far along you are Bethy." Herschel stated simply as he did his job. "You're nearly there. I would say within the next hour or two, you will be ready to push." Beth nodded her head at her father's before she groaned at the fact that she was in labor for so long.

"Why did you choose the name Kenzie Rose if you have a girl?" Daryl asked Beth to distract her from the fact she was in labor for so long, having been for the past five hours and he had distracted her the whole time.

"I always liked the name Kenzie. Rose is from the Cherokee Rose. Like the story that you told me." Beth told him as she smiled, seeing his face go confused as she mentioned that the middle name she chose for a girl was tied to him just like the middle name she chose for a boy.

"Ya remember the story?" Daryl asked her as he brushed her hair back, wiping sweat off of her forehead as he did. Beth nodded her head and smiled as Daryl started to tell it to her still. She knew he was trying to distract her and she was grateful for it. Finally after four hours, Beth was able to push.

"AH!" Beth screamed in pain as she pushed with all her might. She had been pushing for a half hour now and was growing tired from it. She leaned back against Daryl, him having moved so she could lean against him and grip on to his jeans when Herschel said she could push finally.

"Yer doing good Beth. Doin' good." Daryl said to her softly, trying to comfort her and encourage her to keep going at it. As sweet as it was to hear Beth still glared as best as she could at Daryl, causing him to laugh, before she started to push again as her father instructed her.

"The head is out. One more big push Beth and that will get the shoulders out and then I can pull the baby out." Herschel said as he cradled his grandchild's head in his hand gently.

"Hear that Beth? Soon you will be able to hold your baby." Daryl said to her as he pressed a kiss to her sweaty temple when Herschel wasn't looking.

"Our…" Beth started to say to Daryl when she groaned and started to push as told. Soon Herschel was holding the baby in his arms and suctioning the fluid out of the baby's mouth, nose, and lungs. The baby let out a high pitched cry as soon as it could, letting everyone in the room know the dislike it had for the cold air around its still wet skin.

"It's a girl." Herschel said as he cut the umbilical cord before wrapping the infant in a blanket and handing her to Beth.

"Kenzie Rose." Beth whispered softly as she held the baby to her chest. Daryl kissed Beth's temple again as he stared down at the infant that was Beth's daughter.

"She's beautiful. Just like her mama." Daryl said to Beth softly as Kenzie opened up her eyes to show that they were exactly like Beth's. Beth smiled at the words Daryl said as she looked up at Daryl with a tired smile. Herschel took his granddaughter away and handed her to Maggie to be cleaned and made sure she was okay. Then he instructed Beth through how to deliver the afterbirth that would be burned later.

"She's healthy." Maggie said when Kenzie was all wrapped up again, clean and clothed. "What did you name her Bethy?"

"Kenzie Rose." Beth said as she took her daughter back and held her. Daryl shifted slightly as he kept his eyes on Beth.

"Should go tell the others that yer okay and had a girl." Daryl said as Maggie helped Beth stay sitting as Daryl moved and then leaned her back against the wall and pillows.

"Will you come back?" Beth asked him as she looked up at him. Daryl nodded his head and pressed a kiss to her hair before leaving the room and heading outside.

"Daryl, how is she?" Rick asked as he noticed the hunter come outside to the porch where everyone of their group was sitting.

"Beth's fine. She had a baby girl. Both of them are okay and healthy." Daryl said as he looked at everyone before turning to go back in the house. "She may not mind visitors, but I would wait a while if you want to see her." With that said, Daryl went back into the house and up to Beth. Daryl leaned against the doorframe as he looked at Beth hold her daughter, the blonde staring down at the little bundle with a small smile. "Ya did good Beth. Lil' Cherokee is healthy."

"Lil' Cherokee?" Beth asked as she looked up at Daryl as he pushed off the door frame and walked over to her. Daryl nodded his head and sat down on the edge of the bed near her. Beth chuckled softly as she looked down at Kenzie again before looking back up at him. "Do you want to hold her?"

"She's going to be brave like one. Not to mention her middle name comes from a Native American story," Daryl said as he slowly took Kenzie into his arms. He looked down at the infant as she stirred from her slumber and opened her eyes and looked up at him before yawning and falling back asleep. "Lil' Cherokee is perfect." Daryl told Beth as he looked over at her with a soft smile. "I can watch her for ya if ya want to take a nap." Beth thanked him before she laid down and fell asleep, a smile on her face at the sight of Daryl holding her daughter.


	3. Yer My Little Girl

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, who you will meet within a few chapters. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**So I am trying to decide if I want Sophia to live or not in this fic. What do you think as readers? I admit to tearing up when she died in the show, as I know she doesn't pass away in the comics. Let me know what you think?**

**Chapter Three: Yer My Little Girl**

Beth woke up to see Daryl leaning against her bed as he sat on the floor. She smiled softly at the sight, only to feel her eyes well up with tears as she saw her daughter lying on Daryl's chest; Daryl resting his head against the edge of her bed while he stretched out so he was at an angle so that Kenzie could lay comfortably. Beth ran her hand through Daryl's hair, waking him up as she did. "Hey. Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you." Beth said softly as Daryl turned his head to look at the infant on his chest before looking back at Beth.

"It's okay. How ya feeling?" Daryl asked her as Beth moved so she was sitting next to him and reaching over to take Kenzie gently into her arms.

"Tired and sore, but I'm okay." Beth answered as she rested her head against Daryl's shoulder. "Thank you for watching over her for me."

"It wasn't a problem. Some of the others from my group are going to want to see you. I need to head back out and search for Sophia." Daryl said as he reached over and ran a hand over Kenzie's head softly. "I'll be back later." Daryl said before he kissed Beth on the top of the head and muttered something underneath his breath that sounded like an 'I'll always protect you and our little girl' to Beth. Beth watched him go before she started to feed Kenzie. Maggie walked in a few minutes after Daryl left and gave her little sister a small smile.

"Jimmy wants to see her." Maggie stated, only to be glared at by Beth as the blonde gently burped the baby.

"She's not his daughter. He doesn't deserve to be called her father." Beth scowled as the door opened to reveal Jimmy and her father along with Rick.

"How are you and the little one doing Beth?" Rick asked as he stood in the doorway as Jimmy and Herschel walked into the room.

"We're doing good. Daryl just left to look for Sophia if you are looking for him Rick." Beth told the man who nodded his head.

"I caught him on the way out. He said he was going to walk the woods for a bit to look and hunt some." Rick said as he entered the room and looked down at the little girl in the youngest Greene's arms. "What did you name her? Daryl didn't say when he came to tell us that you had a girl."

"Kenzie Rose." Beth said as she gave Rick a small smile. "Would you like to hold her Rick?" Beth asked as Rick looked at her. Rick nodded his head before he knelt down and took Kenzie into his arms.

"She's beautiful Beth." Rick told her as he looked at Kenzie. Kenzie opened her eyes up and looked up at Rick before whimpering slightly. She quickly calmed down as Rick rocked back and forth with her slightly.

"Let me have her Rick. I want to see my little girl." Jimmy said as he moved to take Kenzie from the former sheriff, only for Rick to move away from him.

"That is up for Beth to decide if she wants you to hold her daughter or not. She doesn't want you to be the baby's father and she has stated as such. I am respecting her wishes on that." Rick stated before he gave the baby back to Beth. "The others will come and see you throughout the day as they come back from their search. They are all pretty excited to meet Kenzie."

"Thanks Rick." Beth said with a smile before Maggie helped her up. Beth smiled before slowly walking out of the room and towards the front porch. Once she was outside, Beth sat down on the porch swing. She sat there for hours swinging, the movement rocking Kenzie to sleep, the others of Daryl's and Rick's group coming up to see her and her daughter as they came back from the search.

"How are you feeling?" Lori asked as she came up and sat down next to Beth. Beth told Lori that she was tired and sore but was okay. Beth had looked up when she heard footsteps up on the porch steps, only to see Daryl coming towards her.

"Anything?" Rick asked Daryl as the hunter sat down next to Beth when Lori got up to check on Carl. Daryl explained how he found an old farm house and there was a bed in the closet that was at best for a small child about Sophia's height.

"Found an empty can of sardines as well. That can was fresh." Daryl said as he ran his hand through his hair. Daryl looked over at Beth before rubbing his hand over Kenzie's head gently. "Lil' Cherokee and you okay Beth?"

"We're both just fine. Had to deal with Jimmy, but Rick told him off before he could even hold her." Beth said as she let Daryl take Kenzie and smiled softly at the sight of him holding the baby. Daryl closed his eyes as he laid his head back against the back of the porch swing, content with just holding Kenzie like that. "I'm going to go help Patricia cook dinner. You all are more than welcome to join us." Beth told Rick as she stood up, causing Daryl to open his eyes.

"Ya want me to hold Lil' Cherokee or lay her down?" Daryl asked as he lifted Kenzie to his face and pressed his lips to the infant's forehead gently. Beth smiled as Daryl gently stood up and looked at Kenzie before turning his attention back to her.

"You can hold her if you want. If you want to lay her down at all, there is a bassinette in the living room. Just let us know please?" Beth asked as Daryl nodded his head. Daryl and Rick walked back towards their group.

"You seem very good with Kenzie." Rick noted to Daryl as they walked. Daryl scoffed and explained that he had been forced by one of the guys Merle hanged out with to hold the guy's son.

"Never liked the guy but he had a cute kid." Daryl admitted as he looked over at Rick. Kenzie stirred softly in Daryl's arms and yawned before opening her eyes and looking directly at Daryl. Daryl looked down and smiled softly at the baby in his arms. Rick didn't say anything as he watched Daryl as the two entered the camp. Daryl sat down against a tree and allowed the baby to lay against his chest again.

"I never thought I would see Daryl hold an infant." Andrea stated as she looked over at Daryl while Lori folded some clothes that they had done.

"It is different. But then again, I didn't think he knew Maggie and Beth until how he greeted Beth when he saw her." Lori said as she looked over at Daryl as well, noticing how the hunter was ignoring the two of them and playing gently with the infant in his arms. A while later Beth came out to get Kenzie and invite the whole group up to the house for dinner.

"She do okay?" Beth asked Daryl as he let her take the infant from him before he stood up. Daryl nodded his head before wrapping an arm around Beth's shoulder as they walked.

"Get your hand off my girl and stay away from my daughter redneck!" Jimmy shouted at Daryl as he and Beth approached the house with the others.

"Beth is not your girl and Kenzie sure as hell ain't yer daughter." Daryl growled as he gently pushed Beth behind him. "You hurt my girl or daughter at all, I will kill you. You hurt Beth enough and I'll be dead and walker food before I let you even try to hurt my daughter." Daryl led Beth up to the house and sat down on the porch swing.

"Thank you." Beth said softly as she sat down next to him, letting Daryl take Kenzie into his arms.

"Don't have ta thank me. I meant every word I said. I'm never letting anything hurt my girl or daughter ever." Daryl said as he leaned over and kissed Beth's temple. "I can't let anything happen to the woman I love or the daughter that she gave me. My girls mean more to me than anything."

"You mean more to us than anything as well." Beth told him as she looked up at him and smiled softly. "Nothing will change us from being your girls."

"Damn straight. Jimmy better back off or I will make him walker food. I don't share what's mine." Daryl growled playfully to her as he kissed her temple once more before kissing Kenzie's forehead. "I won't let anything happen to ya Lil' Cherokee. Yer my little girl. I'm always going to protect ya." With that said the two of them walked into house to have dinner, Daryl holding onto Kenzie while he and Beth ate.

"So where did you come up with the name Kenzie Rose, Beth?" Rick asked the blonde as she took the fussy infant and fed her, using a blanket as a cover for some privacy but still with other people in the area.

"I always liked the name Mackenzie, but decided to shorten it to Kenzie. Rose comes from the Cherokee Rose. Daryl told me the story behind it and I had fallen in love with it. I know we have some bushes of it growing around here. I thought that if fit." Beth explained as she removed Kenzie from underneath the blanket and burped her gently.

"I like it. What were you going to use if you had a boy?" Lori asked, somewhat surprised that the blonde's child's name had a tie to Daryl.

"Damon Daryl." Beth replied as Daryl groaned at the name, shaking his head as he took Kenzie back and laid her against his chest.

"Still think yer crazy for using my name." Daryl muttered as he looked over at Beth, his ice-blue hues soft as he looked at her.

"Why Damon Daryl? Why not Damon John or Damon David?" Andrea asked, making it somewhat evident that she didn't trust Daryl very well.

"Daryl was there for me since I found out I was pregnant. Hell, he was there for me before I even became pregnant; helping me with bruises and wrapping my wrist or ankle when it got sprained thanks to Jimmy. I liked the name Damon. I decided to use Daryl because of Daryl." Beth growled as she glared at Andrea.

"I like both names Beth. Damon Daryl is a good way to use the name you like and to kind of honor Daryl himself." Rick said as Daryl shot him a small, but playful, glare. Rick looked over at Daryl and smirked before shrugging his shoulders as he ran a hand down his face.

"Yer just jealous she didn't decide on Damon Rick." Daryl said as he chuckled lightly while Beth laughed. She could see that Daryl had a large amount of respect for Rick.

"Okay you caught me." Rick chuckled before he stood up. "Now that I am full from delicious food, I will be checking up on my son. Beth, Patricia, Maggie, excellent dinner ladies. Thank you for inviting us into your home and feeding us."

"It was no problem Rick." Beth said with a smile as Daryl stood up some as well.

"Going to go lay her down in the bassinette. Gotta get something from my tent." Daryl said to Beth softly before pressing a kiss into her hair and laying Kenzie down where he said he would before heading outside, the rest of the group trickling after him slowly.


	4. You Really Care for Him, Don't You

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, Kenzie Rose. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**Chapter Four: You Really Care for Him, Don't You**

Daryl entered his tent and grabbed his bag, digging around until he found a small black box. Smirking, Daryl pulled the box out of his bag before leaving the tent and going back up to the house. Once he was on the porch, Beth came outside with a small smile on her face.

"I was thinking." Beth said softly as she sat on the porch swing, Daryl sitting next to her.

"'Bout what?" Daryl asked her as he placed the black box in Beth's hands as she looked at it before opening it. The box revealed a ring with a white rose, a Cherokee Rose to be exact.

"The time I told you that I had feelings for you before you left to hang with Merle. You said that you would come back after I turned eighteen and we would be together." Beth said with a smile as she took the ring out and noticed that it was on a chain already. Daryl nodded his head as he helped Beth put the necklace on.

"I remember that. Got this for ya when I was with Merle. He gave me shit for it, but it was the one time I didn't listen to him." Daryl said as he cupped Beth's cheek and ran his thumb over it gently. "I still remember that day Beth." Daryl gave her a soft smile as Beth leaned into his hand some.

"I still mean it. I still have feelings for you Daryl. I love you." Beth told him while watching his face. Daryl leaned forward and kissed her softly, pouring his feelings into the kiss.

"I'm no good for ya Beth Greene. No good with feelings either." Daryl said when he finally ended the kiss. Beth smiled and leaned forward, kissing him again. Once the kiss ended she smiled at him and cupped his cheek with one hand.

"I know. You saying that Kenzie is your daughter tells me that you love me. You saying that you would come back when I turned eighteen and we could be together told me you loved me. You saying that you would help me when I first found out that I was pregnant told me that you loved me. Everything you did for me since I found out I was pregnant told me that you loved me." Beth said as she watched Daryl's eyes with her own. "The law no longer matters. I'm still seventeen. I will be eighteen in a few months. But that no longer matters. We can be together now Daryl." Daryl gave her a week smile before pressing his lips to hers gently.

"We can, but others still have their morals from the way the world used to be. As much as I hate it, we may have to be very private with our relationship." Daryl said as he pulled away from the kiss, but pressed his forehead to hers. "I have to go back to my tent. Gotta get some sleep. Going out tomorrow again to look for Sophia." Daryl pressed his lips to Beth's once more. "Ya should get some sleep while Lil' Cherokee is too. She may wake you up all night."

"Yeah she will. Good night Daryl." Beth said as she stood up with Daryl before heading back to the doorway to enter the house. Beth stopped in the doorway and turned back around. "I love you. You are the best thing, besides Kenzie, that has ever happened in my life."

"Night Beth. You and Kenzie are the best things that have happened to me and I don't want to ever lose that." Daryl said to her before they both went their separate ways for the night.  
The next morning came quickly and found Daryl standing around Carol's Cherokee looking over a map over where Sophia could possibly be hiding. Rick pointed out the house that Daryl found on the map and looked over at him.

"This is the house right?" Rick asked him as Shane mentioned how the house doesn't scream that Sophia was there. "Shane, we have to try." Rick pointed out to his friend before turning his attention back to Daryl.

"Yeah that's the house. Walsh the person who slept in that closet could only be yea high." Daryl stated showing about to his waist, the same height as Sophia, where the person who stayed in that closet could be in height. "I'm going to take a horse out and go up on this ridge to get a bird's eye view. If she's up there, I'll find her." Daryl heard a soft cooing sound and looked up to see Beth coming over to them with Kenzie in her arms. Herschel, who had been standing with the group, looked like he was unhappy that Beth was up and walking around. "Hey. Ya sleep good?"

"Yes we did. Only cried a couple of times last night. She's quiet for a new born." Beth said as Daryl took Kenzie out of her arms. "Are you going out searching again?"

"Yeah. Going to go up to a ridge and look around." Daryl replied before he pressed a soft kiss to Kenzie's forehead. "Mornin' Lil' Cherokee. You be good for mommy okay sweetheart?" Daryl whispered softly as he held the baby close, ignoring Shane's glare and Rick's smirk. Daryl pressed one more kiss to Kenzie's forehead before giving her back to Beth.

"Are you taking a horse?" Beth asked as she took Kenzie back and rocked her slightly as the infant whimpered some as if to know she was out of Daryl's arms. When Daryl nodded his head Beth motioned for him to follow her. "I'll show you which horse to take. That way you won't take Nelly. She may throw you." Beth explained as she led Daryl to the barn and pointed to a horse for Daryl to use. "That's Thunder. He's a pretty sound horse. You should be just fine using him.

"Will you be okay with me being gone all day?" Daryl asked Beth as he led the horse out and quickly brushed him down before putting the tack on him.

"I will be. I may just be around your group all day. I don't want to be around Maggie or Jimmy at the moment." Beth said as Daryl cupped her face with his free hand.

"What did Maggie do now?" Daryl asked softly, not wanting to hurt Beth more that she probably already has been.

"She doesn't like that I'm bringing Kenzie around you, that I'm letting you hold her so much." Beth replied as she looked up at Daryl with her sapphire hues, staring directly into his ice-blue hues. "I told her that Kenzie is my daughter not hers and I can let who ever I want hold her and bring her around who ever I want. Also mentioned that Kenzie was your daughter as well."

"Damn straight she is." Daryl growled as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Beth's softly. "Just like yer my girl. Maggie has no clue what she's talking about. Ignore her. Why don't you bring Kenzie around Carol, Sophia's mother. She may want a distraction from her worrying about Sophia."

"Okay. Stay safe please?" Beth asked him as she gave him a smile. She loved that he called her his girl. "Your girl huh?" Beth had to tease him as Daryl nodded his head and kissed her again.

"Yep. My girl and my daughter. Just like I told you before I left when you were seventeen weeks. When you turned eighteen, though it doesn't matter now, I would show the world how much I cared bout ya." Daryl told her as he ended the kiss with a smile, something that he only reserved for Beth and now Kenzie. "Not a single person will take ya or our little girl away from me."

"I know." Beth said as Daryl mounted the horse and rode out. Beth sighed before going over to the tents that the group was using and sat down next to Carol. "Carol, would you like to hold Kenzie?" Beth asked the older woman as Kenzie yawned some.

"Sure. I haven't held a baby since my daughter was an infant." Carol said as she took Kenzie into her arms. "She is so beautiful. Looks just like her mommy." Carol smiled as Kenzie opened up her eyes to show blue hues that were almost the exact shade as Daryl's. "Daryl really loves Kenzie."

"Yeah. She's his daughter. He told me that when I turned eighteen, he would date me and claim Kenzie as his own. Daryl really doesn't like Jimmy for what he did to me." Beth said as she started to fold laundry that Carol was doing before she came over. Carol smiled softly as she looked at Beth.

"You really care for him don't you?" Carol asked softly as Beth looked up from folding one of Daryl's shirts.

"Yeah I do. He was there for me when I needed someone most. My daddy doesn't believe me when I say that Jimmy raped me. It took Maggie till I was five months to believe me when I said that he had raped me." Beth explained as she looked at Carol and smiled. "Daryl means a lot for me. If it wasn't for him, I probably wouldn't even be as sane as I am right now."


	5. Who Shot Me?

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, Kenzie Rose. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**Sorry for not updating sooner. My job, where I feel like I run around like a chicken with its head cut off, makes me so tired at times to where I just want to talk with a few people and then pass out till the next day; especially since I work in a grocery store and work two different departments but feel like working four since I'm all over the place when I'm in one department. Plus I have been helping family with things and just trying to get my own life back in order some… I have such a crazy life that writing and talking with someone who is basically my twin as well as roleplaying is the only sense of calm and peace I have at times. Not to mention I just didn't know how I wanted to end this chapter. Writer's block sucks. I will hopefully have the next chapter up soon. I apologize for this being sort of short as well. Chapter six should be longer.**

**Chapter Five: Who Shot Me?**

Daryl rode the horse he was using down the path towards a cliff that over looked most of the farm and some of the woods. As he looked down at the creek that was flowed through the ravine that he was riding next to, he noticed a very familiar doll laying on one of the sandbars. Dismounting the horse and wrapping the reins around a tree branch, Daryl went down to the doll and picked it up before looking around. "SOPHIA!" Daryl shouted out as he looked around. He badly wanted to find that little blonde girl. No kid should be lost in the woods, especially in the world that humanity now lived in. Daryl looked around and listened for signs of something living coming towards him. Not hearing anything, Daryl went back up to the horse and climbed on before going back to follow the trail.

_Hope that I can find Sophia today... Sophia needs Carol and Carol needs her. _Daryl thought as the horse snorted and started to shy away from something. "Easy." Daryl said to the horse, not seeing the snake that was causing the horse to become uneasy. Suddenly the horse reared and Daryl couldn't hold on. Daryl toppled down into the ravine and impaled his side on one of his arrows.

"Mr. Dixon?" A small scared voice called out, causing Daryl to turn his head towards the sound. Standing there in shallows of the creek, in a small cave that roots of some trees created was Sophia.

"Sophia!" Daryl called out to her, pushing himself up into a sitting position. "Glad that we finally found ya." Daryl said before he looked around. "Do me a favor, grab a long stick and hand it to me. I gotta find my bow." Sophia nodded her head and grabbed the stick before handing it to Daryl. Daryl stuck the stick into the water and moved it around until he felt it hook on something. Pulling the stick up, Daryl sighed in relief and pain, relief at that he found Sophia and his bow while pain at the fact that his side felt like it was on fire.

"Mr. Dixon, your hurt." Sophia said softly as she noticed the arrow in his side. Daryl looked at her and shrugged.

"I'll be okay Phia. Climb up the ravine side. There should be a black horse there. Stay right next to that horse until I get up there." Daryl told her before the blonde preteen nodded her head and did as told. Daryl soon followed her up, at a much slower pace than Sophia who scrambled up the side of the ravine. Once he was up there he looked at the arrow in his side before groaning. He knew he couldn't go back to Beth with an arrow in his side.

"What do we do now?" Sophia asked Daryl as he cut the sleeves off of his shirt that he was wearing. Daryl looked at Sophia as he tied the sleeves together.

"I have to get the arrow out and then we need to get you to your momma." Daryl said as he pulled the arrow out, grunting in pain as he did so. Soon after he pulled the arrow out, Daryl took off his flannel and used it as a pad to stop the bleeding some. Tying the sleeves around him to hold the pad in place and to put pressure on the wound, Daryl looked at Sophia who was holding the doll Daryl found close to her. "It's okay Phia."

"But you're bleeding badly. What if a walker comes?" Sophia asked as Daryl looked at her, holding onto the horse that thankfully didn't bolt after throwing him. Daryl couldn't help but chuckle.

"Then you are going to take this horse and ride back to the farm. Tell Rick and the others what happened. I will follow you when I take care of the walkers." Daryl told Sophia as he helped her mount the horse and started walking towards the farm. He held the reins in one hand while holding his side with the other. They walked in silence towards the farm as Daryl thought of Beth.

"Mr. Dixon, I'm glad you found me." Sophia said after a few moments of quiet. Daryl looked up at her as they kept walking, his hand firmly planted against his side to add pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding while the other hand kept a firm grip on the reins.

"I'm glad to Sophia. Yer momma's been worried about you. A lot of us have been. You'll like the farm." Daryl said as the farm came into view. Daryl let Sophia take the reins and ride back to the others so he could walk back at his own pace. Carol's voice could be heard calling Sophia's name while four figures came running towards him.

"Shit Daryl…. Beth is not going to like seeing you like this." Rick said as he went to Daryl's side to help him. But sadly before he could, a gunshot rang out and Daryl fell to the ground. "NO!" Rick shouted towards the camp as he and Shane went to Daryl's side to help him up.

"Get the gun away from whoever shot me…" Daryl muttered as he fell unconscious. Daryl woke up a couple of hours later finding himself in a room with Beth sitting next to him and Kenzie laying on the bed next to his head.

"I'm glad you're finally awake." Beth said with a smile as she looked down at him as he looked up at her.

"Who shot me?" Daryl asked as he shifted so he was on his back. "Put Lil' Cherokee on my chest will ya? I want to hold her." Beth did as he asked, smiling as the infant smiled in her sleep.


	6. There are Walkers in the Barn

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, Kenzie Rose. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**Sorry for not posting in awhile guys. Work is draining me physically, life is draining me emotionally, and writer's block is draining the creative flow I have. Not to mention that I have been trying to get a youtube gaming channel up. I hope to get stories updated this week. At least a couple of them.**

**I know this is short. But I figured this would be okay and next chapter be longer.**

**Chapter Six: There are Walkers in the Barn**

"Andrea did. She thought you were a walker. She's lucky I've been here since they brought you inside." Beth said as she laid down next to Daryl and turned to face him. Daryl turned his head so he could look at her, smiling at her as he held Kenzie to his chest with his large hand on her small back.

"I can imagine what you would do to her." Daryl told her with a smile as Beth shifted so her head rested on his shoulder. Daryl pressed his lips to the top of her head and then buried his face into her hair.

"Punch her in the face. She was told not to shoot." Beth said as she pressed a kiss to Daryl's neck as the door opened to reveal Maggie. Beth sighed and buried her face into Daryl's shoulder.

"What do you want Maggie?" Daryl asked as he looked at her slight irritation as he held Beth close, happy that the blonde was resting since she seemed to be on the go since giving birth to Kenzie three days ago.

"To get my sister since Daddy doesn't want her near you. Something I agree with." Maggie said with a glare as she crossed her arms over her chest. Daryl growled and held Beth closer while Beth lifted her head up and glared at her sister.

"Daddy can come and try to get me himself if he wants me nowhere near Daryl." Beth said as she sat up rubbing Kenzie's head gently before standing up and walking over to Maggie. "You and Daddy both believe Jimmy that he and I both wanted to have sex when I conceived Kenzie. I didn't want it. I fought Jimmy as he forced himself on me. You may think that I want him around here, but I don't. I wanted to shoot him the moment he came here."

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as he looked at her sister. She thought Beth was okay with Jimmy staying at the farm as long as he stayed away from her.

"Did you know that Daddy won't let me have any knives because of Jimmy being here? He's afraid I will do something stupid to Jimmy since I hold so much 'anger' towards the boy. I hate him. When Daryl and his group leave, Kenzie and I are leaving with them. Daryl is Kenzie's father. I'm not separating my daughter from her father." Beth told her sister of as she laid back down next to Daryl. Daryl looked over at Maggie, a glare set in his eyes that sent a slight shiver down her back.

"Fine, whatever." Maggie walked out the door, closing it while she left.

"About damn time." Daryl growled as he turned his gaze to Beth and smiled. "Get some sleep Nightingale, I'm right here." Daryl said softly as Beth closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Daryl soon heard Beth's breathing even out and couldn't help but feel at home with her in his arms as well as their daughter. Daryl closed his eyes and fell asleep soon after. The next day, Daryl went back out to his tent. Beth and Kenzie tended to stay in the house during the night, Herschel's request, though the two were with Daryl during the day. One morning, Beth leaning against Daryl's legs as she fed Kenzie, Glenn stood up.

"Um… Guys… There's walkers in the barn." Glenn stated causing everyone minus Beth to look up at him.

"You have walkers in the barn?!" Shane demanded Beth as Daryl growled protectively as he sat his food down. "You didn't think to tell us?!"

"Back off Walsh." Daryl growled as Beth finished feeding Kenzie and burped her.

"What can I say? You get here and I go into labor. I have a newborn to take care of Shane. Plus my father didn't want you to know as he thinks they are just sick. My mother and brother are in there." Beth spat at Shane before heading away from the group.

"Don't do anything Shane… Don't you dare hurt my girl anymore than you already have today." Daryl threatened before he went after Beth. "Beth!"

"I'm sorry. I should have told you about them." Beth said as she turned to look at Daryl.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You have Lil' Cherokee to worry about more than telling Walsh things that is not important to you at the moment." Daryl said as he went and hugged Beth close, pressing a kiss to her hair. "I'm sorry about Shaun and your mom. I know you were close to both of them."


	7. Rick Will Work Something OUt

**A/N: Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard own The Walking Dead. Not me. I do own my OC, Kenzie Rose. This is my latest story. If you read what I have posted already and are waiting for me to update it. I will as soon as I get the inspiration to write the chapter that needs to written. Have some faith in me please? And as always read and review please. Italics are thoughts. Underlines are flash backs/dreams.**

**Also I am making Beth a year older in this fic than she is in the show.**

**Sorry for not posting in awhile guys. Work is draining me physically, life is draining me emotionally, and writer's block is draining the creative flow I have.**

**Chapter Seven: Rick Will Work Something Out**  
"When I told Shaun, he was ready to kill him. He was so excited to be an uncle. Was determined to make me name the baby after him." Beth said softly as she looked at Daryl. "Mom was not happy that I was going to keep the baby, but she was supportive of me."  
"I remember when I met Shaun. He truly showed how pissed off he was at Jimmy." Daryl said as he leaned down and pressed his lips to Beth's. Beth kissed him back, both of them minding the infant that was in her arms. "I love ya Beth. You and Kenzie are my world. I can't lose either one of you."  
"I love you too. We both do. You won't lose us." Beth said to him as Kenzie let out a small yawn and what sounded like a squeak. Daryl and Beth both had to chuckle as he took Kenzie into his arms.  
"I got you, my Lil' Cherokee." Daryl said to Kenzie as he pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you my baby girl." Daryl then gave Kenzie back to Beth.  
"What are you going to do?" Beth asked, referring to the walkers that were in the barn. "I know that their dead, but Daddy doesn't think so. He just thinks that Mom and Shaun are sick. That once a cure is found that they will be back to normal."  
"I don't know what we are going to do. I would like to put Shaun and your mom to rest and bury them." Daryl admitted as he pressed his lips to Beth's hair. "I'm going to go talk to Rick, see what he thinks. He's done right by me so I respect him for that." Beth nodded her head before Daryl left to go talk to Rick. Beth rocked Kenzie a little before walking over to where Carol was sitting with Sophia.

"How are you doing dear?" Carol asked as Beth sat down next to her. Sophia moved so she could see the baby and smiled.  
"I'm alright, just… Worried about what Shane might do." Beth admitted as she shifted Kenzie some in her arms. "Do you want to hold her Sophia?" Beth asked the girl as the blonde tween looked up at her.  
"Please?" Sophia asked as she held her arms out, so she could hold the baby. "What's her name?" Sophia asked as Beth gently placed her daughter into the girl's arms.  
"Her name is Kenzie Rose." Beth said as Kenzie grunted in her sleep some, noticing the fact that she was in someone else's arms sides her mother's or against her father's chest.

"What do you mean by what Shane might do?" Carol asked as she watched her little girl hold the infant. Beth sighed before explaining that her father put her mother and brother in the barn at the thought of them being sick. "You're worried that Shane will do something that could hurt your father."

"Yeah. Daddy doesn't understand that they are dead." Beth said as she looked towards the barn with a sad smile on her face. "I honestly just want them to be put to rest but I know that it would be nearly impossible to even get my father to agree with it." Daryl came over to them as Beth talked about her father.

"Rick will work something out." Daryl said as he pressed a kiss to Beth's hair before sitting down on her other side. "What do you think of the place Sophia?"

"I like it here. I hope Mr. Greene will let us stay here. It would be nice to live on a farm." Sophia said as she handed Kenzie back to Beth. "Thank you for letting me hold her Beth."

"You're welcome Sophia." Beth said as she pressed her lips to Kenzie's forehead before allowing Daryl to take her.

"You make a new friend baby girl?" Daryl asked Kenzie as she opened her eyes and looked up at him. Daryl smiled as Kenzie gave a small grunt of a yawn before closing her eyes again and fell asleep once more.

**A/N: I know this is so short! I am so sorry for it. I just wanted to get something up so you all know that I am not abandoning this story. I hope to have chapter eight be longer.**


End file.
